Fel
Fel refers to several entities. Most notably, Fel is a magical force, though it should be denoted due to further investigation as a cosmic force, of the universe that is utilized by the Abyss and its affiliates. Fel is best known by those who denote themselves as The Fel, a coalition and united force of beings who are influenced and assimilated with Fel Magic, most of which are denizens of the Abyss or Warlocks. The most famous being made of the Fel are the Fel Demons. Origins Regardless of which aspect of Fel, they all share a common origin, The Abyss. Fel was first identified during the Abyssal Invasion, however witness accounts remark it's first appearance during a cleansing of a Witch Coven in the season before the invasion. It was later seen in a cult of Dovekin in the Overbright. It was later found that during the Sixth Age, the Fel was created by Vierfrynn. Nature of the Fel Describing the Fel is a very complex task. Known facts about it is that the Fel is a very primal, corruptive force of the universe and is empowered through sacrifice, that usually being life forces. It exudes purple and green colors when seen, has a sulfurous scent, and is highly potent. Fel has been documented as semi-sentient and those who are made of the Fel have similarities with one another, though it tends to be mostly phenotypic. The corruptive nature of the Fel is very well documented. At first exposure, the Fel does not usually affect the target. However, after prolonged exposure, approximately five or so minutes, the exposed shows signs of corruption. Accounts of corruption describe it as millions of pins situating themselves within the person, pulling on who they are into who they could be. Fully corrupted body parts of persons seem to be in agony at points of contact between other parts of the body. Full corrupted persons state that the initial few minutes is agonizing but afterwards, they feel as sense of wholeness, power, love, and connection with all other Fel beings and the universe around them. Corrupted beings have a strong, transplanar connection with one another. This is believed to be the main property of the Fel, as an equalizing connective force that creates a hive-mind existence between each other and it's source, Vierfrynn. Fel Magic Fel Magic is the most recognized power that the Fel brings. Fel Magic is derived from the Fel itself and is incredibly more potent that classical forms of magic. It is capable of generating more arcanic energy for less initial input than all other forms of magic. Like Fel itself, Fel Magic derives a significant amount of power through sacrifice, namely the sacrifice of life. Many spells using Fel Magic cause harm to the user in some manner to generate more power. Fel Magic usually deals with curses, fear, fire, and manipulation of life forces. The most significant drawback to using Fel Magic, apart from it's life sacrificing properties, is it's corruptive influence. At the exchange of significantly increased power, Fel Magic users generate a tremendous amount of Fel Corruption within themselves. This can result in a non-corrupted person being corrupted after only a few minor spells or themselves infected the world around them. Fully assimilated persons however do not need to worry about this drawback. Mages who specialize in Fel Magic are known as Warlocks.Category:Magic Category:Lore